


Мятная корица

by Charlie_Grue



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Alcohol, F/F, Female Friendship, Magic, Magical Realism, Potions, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Grue/pseuds/Charlie_Grue
Summary: О литрах мятного чая, терабайтах музыки и бесконечности летних ночей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник хронологически связанных драбблов про Мяту и Корицу. Будет обновляться при должной мотивации моей музой.

— Если алкоголь в твоей крови постоянно несёт тебя в сторону моей кровати, так может просто поменяемся местами? — сонным голосом проворчала Мята, пока Корица, пользуясь моментом очередной раз свалить всё на свою нетрезвость, теснее прижималась к её тёплой спине. — Твоя печень тебе спасибо не скажет, маленькая пьяница.  
  
— А у самой пять бутылок в шкафу припрятано, — улыбнулась Корица, уткнувшись холодным носом в затылок Мяты. Желание запустить холодные ладони погреться под её майку было слишком сильным, чтобы ему противиться.  
  
— Негодяйка, — вздрогнула Мята, шипя не столько от резкого контраста холода и тепла, сколько от факта разоблачения собственных запасов. Руки Корицы нежно, едва касаясь спины подушечками пальцев, продолжали выводить незамысловатые узоры. Приятно. — Мы с тобой не настолько близки, чтобы ты мне изливала душу, но твои регулярные попойки неизвестно где меня настораживают. У тебя случилось что-то?  
  
Пальцы перестали выводить узоры, чем вызвали недовольный стон Мяты, который она не успела подавить. Вот только Корица не заметила его, пытаясь в этот момент судорожно придумать достойный ответ, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений и удовлетворить неожиданный интерес своей соседки по комнате. Ну не признаваться же в том, что она это делает специально, чтобы безнаказанно улечься рядом и дать волю своему тактильному монстру?! Это как минимум странно, как максимум придётся искать другую комнату. А вот этого Корица хотела бы всеми силами избежать. Здесь было тепло и уютно, во многом именно благодаря Мяте и её неповторимой ауре.  
  
— Чёрная полоса, — в некотором роде так и есть. Последние недели выдались крайне тяжёлыми. Первый проваленный практический экзамен запустил настоящую цепную реакцию, после которой целый ворох проблем и завалов по учёбе свалился на Корицу. Она не успевала решить одну проблему, как на её месте появлялись новые неприятности. — Наверное, меня прокляли, — как некстати вспомнился не очень приятный разговор с деканом, оставивший мерзкий осадок.  
  
К счастью (нет) она была не одна в своих страданиях. Пара ребят с её курса тоже столкнулись с похожими проблемами, собственно они и предложили ей однажды «расслабиться». Расслаблялись эти ребята на славу, чего только стоят их высокоградусные коктейли непонятной консистенции, после которых ты забываешь не только собственное имя, что забавно, учитывая использование в пределах Академии исключительно псевдонимов, но и себя в принципе.  
  
Проснувшись в то утро с ужасной головной болью и обнаружив себя тесно прижимающейся к Мяте, Корица была готова провалиться сквозь землю. От смущения, неловкости, страха перед слишком умной старшекурсницей, которая всегда была для неё кем-то вроде кумира. Больше всего она боялась быть пристыженной своим неподобающим поведением. Корица ожидала, что вот-вот Мята откроет глаза и отчитает её как нашкодившего щенка. И этого вполне можно было ожидать, учитывая их довольно прохладные отношения, ведь они не были подругами, а их разговоры ограничивались лишь бытовыми вопросами и учёбой.  
  
Однако, Мята удивила. Мало того, что она нисколько не возмущалась, так ещё и проявила неожиданную заботу о такой нерадивой, не умеющей пить Корице. Вероятно, проявились спящие в ней до этого инстинкты заботы о младших.  
  
Корица нисколько не была против такого расклада и с тех пор совмещала приятное с полезным. Да, Мята права, печень ей спасибо за такое радикальное отвлечение от проблем не скажет. Вот только Корица не может с собой ничего поделать. В трезвом состоянии она в жизни не позволит себе вот так по-свойски запрыгнуть в чужую кровать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы обнять или завести с Мятой разговор на более личные темы.  
  
Пока что все попытки были крайне неудачными. Корица обычно долго собиралась с духом, чтобы спросить что-нибудь банальное. Вот только брошенный безразличный взгляд Мяты и её сухое «тебе надо что-то?», выбивал всю собранную с таким трудом решимость, вынуждая развернутся на каблуках и в спешке покинуть комнату, прямо в коротком халате, накинутом ради приличия, и тапочках.  
  
Вероятно, Мята считала её крайне недалёкой особой из-за всех этих «выходок» и странностей. И поделом. Зато Корица может наслаждаться своей раскрепощённостью и вседозволенностью в такие ночи, как эта.  
  
— А знаешь, как снимали проклятия наши предки? — тихо спросила Мята, прерывая поток сумбурных мыслей.  
  
— Поцелуями? — дурашливо предложила Корица, тихо хихикнув. Вот только следом не последовало смеха, наоборот, Мята развернулась, встречаясь своим трезвым взглядом с растерянным мутным. Корице показалось или в глазах напротив сверкнули озорные искорки? — Серьёзно? Кто меня целовать будет?  
  
— Далеко ходить не придётся.  
  
Корица смущённо кашляет в попытке убедить себя в том, что это лишь её богатое, помутнённое алкоголем, воображение и Мята сейчас не предлагает свою кандидатуру. Нет, это невозможно. Совершенно. Определённо.  
  
— Моё дело предложить, твоё отказаться, — хмыкает Мята, словно её слова ничего не значат, и вообще она предложила это из вежливости и той самой проснувшейся заботы. Корица, поджав губы, пытается справиться с мерзким чувством обиды где-то глубоко внутри.  
  
— Если это шутка, то неудачная, — Корица повыше натянула одеяло, чтобы избежать этого слишком внимательного и такого безучастного взгляда напротив. Она даже отодвинулась, создавая между ними небольшую, но всё-таки дистанцию. Корица никогда бы не подумала, что слова Мяты смогут так её задеть. — Такие поцелуи срабатывали только из-за чувств, которые в них вкладывали. Не бери в голову, я схожу провериться на наличие проклятий утром.  
  
— Эй, ну ты чего, обиделась? — Мята сама притянула Корицу поближе, просунув руку ей под шею. — Я не знала, что ты так серьёзно относишься к поцелуям.  
  
— А разве к ним можно относиться как-то иначе? — несмотря на неожиданную серьёзность, которую приобрёл этот разговор, Корица открыто наслаждалась тем, как нежно её обнимают. Разомлев в тёплых объятиях, она позволила себе обхватить Мяту поперёк талии и прижаться ещё ближе.  
  
Слишком уж большое влияние на Корицу оказывала эта близость. Сердце стучало как ненормальное, готовое остановиться от перегрузки в любой момент, а лёгким катастрофически не хватало свежего воздуха. Корица словно была в коконе, укутанная чужим ароматом.  
  
— Просто погрей меня, — закончить этот довольно личный разговор кажется замечательной идеей, поэтому Корица устраивается поудобнее в чужих объятиях и готовится отправиться в царство Морфея. Говорят, этот пакостник любит развлекаться, не давая желаемых разумом и душой снов. Поэтому Корица, прежде чем окончательно заснуть, мысленно просит не лишать её сегодня того самого… желанного.  
  
— Так и будешь спать в одежде? — вновь раздаётся в темноте комнаты, вырывая Корицу из полудрёмы.  
  
— Мне лень двигаться, — перспектива покинуть тепло одеяла не радует от слова совсем.  
  
— Помочь? — Корица чувствует, как рука Мяты медленно и решительно спускается чуть ниже, нащупывая молнию джинсовых штанов. Сердце заходится в новом приступе (а его ведь только удалось успокоить!), пока Корица пытается всеми силами убедить себя (опять) в том, что во всём виновато разыгравшееся воображение и никакого сексуального подтекста в происходящем нет. Мята просто помогает избавиться от верхней одежды, чтобы было удобнее спать. Это всего лишь забота. К тому же это ведь её кровать. Кому было бы приятно, спи в его кровати кто-то в уличной одежде. Удовлетворившись собственными доводами, Корица смело остановила чужие руки, которые уже начали стягивать с неё штаны.  
  
— Прости, вот я невежа, завалилась тут к тебе на чистое бельё в своей грязной, провонявшей костром, одежде, — она быстро (насколько это возможно в её состоянии) скинула джинсы и худи, бросив их рядом с кроватью.  
  
Мяту, кажется, всё происходящее крайне забавляло, и Корица была готова каждую ночь быть её личным шутом, лишь бы почаще видеть эту полуулыбку.  
  
— Милые трусики, — шепчет Мята на ухо Корице, и та захлёбывается в новом приступе смущения. Кто из них пьян вообще? Разве не она тут должна её смущать? Приставать? Делать двусмысленные намёки? Каким образом она оказалась в этом взаимном обмене провокационными фразами жертвой?  
  
 _И как она вообще в этой кромешной темноте умудрилась разглядеть эти нелепые детские трусики с бананчиками?!_  
  
— Ты ещё не видела мой лифчик, — хмыкает Корица, пытаясь вырваться в этой гонке вперёд, но терпит крах, без возможности на реабилитацию, потому что Мята, кажется, видит её насквозь. Иисусе, кого она вообще пытается обмануть? Эту женщину невозможно провести. Хотя, об истинной причине частых алкогольных вечеров Корицы, она ведь ещё не догадалась! По крайней мере, Корица очень на это надеется.  
  
— У меня ещё будет шанс его увидеть, — Мята поглаживает спину Корицы. Каждая клетка словно маленький взрыв, нервы на пределе, слишком остро реагируют на невинные прикосновения. Невинные ли? — нашёптывает внутренний голос. — Если захочется выпить, я всегда рада составить тебе компанию.  
  
— Ты сейчас предлагаешь совершать набеги на твой тайник вдвоём? – переспрашивает Корица, которая уже совсем не уверена сон ли это или явь.  
  
— Я предлагаю не шататься ночами по улице в обществе каких-то сомнительных личностей, спаивающих тебе какую-то дрянь, — в голосе слышны стальные нотки.  
  
— Как скажет моя Госпожа, — улыбается Корица, окончательно проваливаясь в сон, и впервые за этот разговор чувствуя себя победителем, потому что Мята так и не нашлась, что на это ответить. Один — один, моя Госпожа.  
  
Утром Корица просыпается в постели под тихий скрип открываемой двери. На пороге с виноватым выражением лица стоит Мята, по виду которой понятно, что она хочет оказаться сейчас как можно дальше отсюда.  
  
— Уже утро? — широко зевает Корица, усердно потирая глаза и пытаясь отогнать наваждение невероятно реалистичного сновидения, который уже начал развеиваться, оставляя после себя лишь смутные, будоражащие сознание воспоминания. В них они с Мятой всё же попробовали снять её проклятие этой ночью и это было…  
  
Корица глубоко вздохнула, чтобы отогнать неуместные мысли подальше. Не время и не место думать о таком сейчас, когда объект её почти мокрого сна стоит прямо перед тобой.  
  
— Мне нужно забежать в деканат, — поясняет Мята, смотря куда угодно, но только не на свою соседку, что оккупировала её кровать. Это не ускользает от внимательного, хоть и сонного, взгляда Корицы. Интересно. Надеялась сбежать до её пробуждения? Почему? — Можешь не застилать за собой.  
  
Хлопок и Корица остаётся наедине со своими противоречивыми чувствами. Сегодня она не чувствовала той же зажатости перед Мятой как раньше. Да, было некоторое смущение, навеянное этой ночью, но не более. Они даже успели поговорить, и та не высказала никаких претензий, лишь поспешно скрылась в коридоре, а это всегда можно было объяснить спешкой.  
  
День протекал размеренно и без неожиданных сюрпризов. К своему огромному удивлению, Корица обнаружила, как большинство проблем, ранее казавшихся непосильной ношей, разрешились сами собой. Даже профессора, что грозились отчислить её за неуспеваемость, дали в кои-то веки слабину и закрыли глаза на некоторые недочёты в тестировании. Этот факт вообще повергал в шок, вынуждая искать какой-то подвох. Однако, день близился к вечеру, а из-за угла по-прежнему никто не выскочил с криками «классно мы тебя разыграли».  
  
— Похоже, твоё проклятие снято, прими мои поздравления, — хлопает Корицу по плечу один из тех «неудачников», заваливших экзамен, который до сих пор обивает порог деканата в попытках пересдать. Конечно же он шутит, как шутила и Корица, говоря о проклятии Мяте. Это всё не более чем попытка спихнуть с себя ответственность за неудачи, произошедшие из-за собственной лени и банального нежелания учиться.  
  
Вот только навязчивая мысль о поцелуях, снимающих проклятия, не хочет покидать голову Корицы. Может, то был вовсе не сон, а воспоминание?  
  
Как назло именно в этот момент она ловит на себе проницательный взгляд Мяты, обращённый с трибуны через всю аудиторию. На губах её играет лёгкая улыбка и Корица готова поклясться, что та знает, о чём именно она сейчас подумала. И это так… волнительно.


	2. Chapter 2

Корица всегда знала, что рано или поздно её решение взять в качестве факультатива левитацию обернётся против неё. Она до последнего надеялась откосить от защиты и получить автомат, так и не прибегнув к чарам, к чему весьма успешно шла на протяжении всех шести месяцев учёбы. Оставалось лишь отметиться в журнале на последнем, заключающем занятии и с лёгкой совестью завалиться к Кощею в бар за пина коладой.  
  
Кто же знал, что в последний момент, когда до желанного рукой подать, Профессора сразит на повал простуда, на которую за те десятилетия его карьеры даже намёка не было?  
  
Сказать, что Корица была ошарашена и напугана, не сказать ничего.  
  
— И кто же будет принимать зачёт? — осторожно прощупывала она почву среди однокурсников за пятнадцать минут до звонка на пару по левитации. В душе она молилась богам, чтобы это была не Яга, с её садистскими способами преподавания, но потом вспомнила, что не важно кто будет принимать зачёт, она всё равно его не сдаст, ведь она до дрожи в коленках и до шума в ушах боится высоты.  
  
Корица с надеждой смотрела на своих сокурсников, таких же как она, надеявшихся на халяву, но все лишь плечами пожимали, показывая абсолютное безразличие к сложившейся ситуации. Легко им говорить, не им предстоит опозориться и носить клеймо ближайший год, пока вся Академия не забудет или пока не произойдёт нечто, что затмит её фиаско.  
  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Корица провела в напряжении, единственным известным ей способом пытаясь усмирить свою фобию — грызя ногти. Каждый успокаивается как может, вот только уровень её нервозности ни на градус не уменьшился, разве что в добавок появилась дрожь во всём теле. Да, боязнь высоты это нечто, что она так и не смогла за долгие годы побороть.  
  
Полёты всегда были специализацией их рода по женской линии, поэтому бабушка недолго думая решила обучить Корицу семейному делу, как только та встала на ноги. Бабушка всегда придерживалась старых порядков, особенно, когда дело касалось обучения. Поэтому она не придумала ничего лучше, чем столкнуть свою кровинушку с утёса. Видимо, руководствовалась древними методами не обладающих магическими способностями людей, которые так же учили своих детей плавать. Вот только утонуть ведьма не может, а вот разбиться с высоты небоскрёба в лепёшку? Запросто!  
  
«Взлетит — хорошо, не взлетит, ну… погорюем немного, другую родим» — наверное этой логики придерживалась бабушка, наблюдая за тем как Корица истошно кричала стремительно приближающейся земле. Спасибо маме, что сразу заподозрила слишком уж воодушевлённое настроение бабушки и сложила дважды два. Видимо, сама через это прошла. Она успела подхватить Корицу, когда та была в паре секунд от смерти, но с того судьбоносного дня у девушки с высотой отношения стали, мягко говоря, напряжёнными.  
  
 _Чем я только думала?_  — стенала беспомощно Корица, прикрыв лицо руками, а потом вспомнила, что, в принципе, всё шло своим чередом и ей светил автомат по этому факультативу. И вообще во всём виновата дурацкая простуда Профессора. —  _Не иначе как один из злопамятных студентов наслал порчу,_  – думала Корица над неожиданной болезнью никогда не пропускающего работу Профессора.  
  
Поднималась на крышу Астрономической башни Корица словно на казнь. И если раньше ей без особого труда удавалось скрывать свой страх под маской крайней степени пофигизма, то в этот раз всё было иначе, ведь вела их всё выше и выше к небесам никто иная как Мята с толстой папкой в руках.  
  
 _Боги_ _, почему она?_  — продолжала стенать Корица с трудом заставляя ноги шагать. Она как могла откладывала неизбежное, пока не оказалась замыкающей их импровизированной колонны. —  _За что?_ _В чём я согрешила, что вы так меня наказываете?_  
  
— А это нормально, что зачёт по левитации у нас будет принимать четверокурсник? — долговязый парнишка оглядывает Мяту с ног до головы, с сомнением заостряя внимание на папке Профессора у неё в руках. — А вдруг что-то случится, кто нас подстрахует?  
  
 _Спасибо, Лось_ , — мысленно благодарит парня Корица, надеясь, что сможет восстановить дыхание пока тот отвлекает внимание Мяты на себя. Но, чёрт возьми, та смотрит прямо на неё, открыто игнорируя Лося. —  _Соберись, Корица!_ — с трудом сгладывает вязкую слюну она, не отрывая взгляд. —  _Ты не имеешь права опозориться перед ней._  
  
— К этому курсу вы должны были в идеале освоить основы. Если ты боишься не справиться, то не трать моё время. Я сразу ставлю тебе незачёт и ты свободен, — Мята всё же прерывает их игру в гляделки и смеряет Лося строгим взглядом, на который способна лишь она. У Корицы от него дрожь по телу и желание упасть перед ней на колени, что она с удовольствием сейчас сделала бы, потому что ноги совсем не держат. — Ещё вопросы? — она обводит каждого из немногочисленных присутствующих взглядом, вновь задержавшись на Корице.  
  
 _Видимо, заметила мой жалкий вид_ _,_  — в панике думает та, пытаясь придать себе больше уверенности, но с треском проваливается, когда мир начинает вращаться вокруг своей оси, а сознание покидает её.  
  
Корицу накрыло некоторое облегчение ведь появилась возможность списать её обморок на плохое самочувствие, а никак не на боязнь высоты. Но если с недалёкими студентами Академии это и могло прокатить, то с Мятой… Корице уже давно следовало понять, что нет, детка, её провести просто невозможно. То ли дело в её внутреннем детекторе лжи, то ли быть проницательной у неё в роду написано, но что-то скрыть от Мяты крайне сложно. Невозможно.  
  
 _Может и о моих чувствах она тоже в курсе?_  — в панике иногда проскакивает мысль, но также быстро её сменяет спокойствие ведь, —  _нет, она же не подаёт никаких признаков того, что знает об этом что-то. Да и о каких чувствах речь вообще? Пф, это просто неловкость и напряжение._  
  
Да. Неловкость. После поцелуя. Да. Напряжение. Сексуальное.  
  
Корица издаёт непонятный звук, то ли смеясь, то ли смущаясь своих мыслей, а может и то, и то, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы рядом тактично закашляли.  
  
— Очнулась? — спрашивает знакомый голос и Корица неосознанно поджимает губы, что, естественно, не остаётся незамеченным. — Ты заставила меня понервничать.  
  
— Не хотела доставлять тебе неприятностей, — Корица потягивается в кровати, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что ей как бы всё равно и её ничего в этой ситуации не напрягает. Абсолютно. Однако, как показывает практика, Корица — плохая актриса.  
  
— Ты боишься высоты, — скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает Мята, присаживаясь рядом и кладя ноги Корица на свои колени. Та моментально замирает и непроизвольно напрягается от неожиданных прикосновений. С сомнением смотрит на поглаживающую закутанные в одеяло ноги Мяту и не может выстроить в своём мозгу более менее логическую цепочку. — Теперь понятно, почему ты не ходишь на прогулки по крышам.  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что причина в этом? — слегка запинаясь прошептала Корица, безуспешно пытаясь расслабиться и не отвлекаться на неспешные движения рук Мяты, что продолжали дарить тепло её ногам.  
  
Корица всегда была мерзлячкой. Даже при высокой температуре её руки и ноги беспощадно мёрзли, что, в жару, было спасением для тех, кто использовал её в качестве холодильника, но не для неё. В особо одинокие, наполненные необъяснимой романтикой звёздного неба, вечера, она задумывалась над тем, будет ли у неё когда-нибудь человек, способный согреть её. Но она быстро отметала эти мысли, вспоминая, что отношения для неё, в принципе, не важны.  
  
Однако, отрицать то, что они всплывали время от времени бессмысленно.  
  
— Я видела, как ты дрожала, — тем временем продолжала Мята, не обращая внимание на реакцию Корицы. — Да и лицо бледное было, — она протянула руку и коснулась щеки Корицы, — ты покраснела, тебе плохо?  
  
Внутри Корица кричала, покрывая матом всех богов, что вынуждали её проходить сейчас через это. Внешне же она представляла собой крайнюю степень деградации мозга. Корица могла только выдавать серию нечленоразделительных звуков, проклиная себя на чём свет стоит.  
  
 _Это всё ты, со своим чёртовым обаянием,_  — мысленно кричала она. Единственное, на что хватило её сил, так это перехватить ладонь Мяты и прижать её к груди, прекратив эту пытку.  
  
— Твоё сердце сейчас из груди выпрыгнет, — тут же замечает Мята, вынуждая Корицу тут же пожалеть о содеянном. Тело выдаёт её с потрохами, она больше не может ему доверять. — Давай медсестру позову…  
  
— Нет, — слишком резко сказала Корица, поднимаясь. — Всё хорошо, это просто нервы.  
  
— Значит я права, — усаживается обратно на кровать Мята. — Боязнь высоты? Почему ты тогда выбрала этот факультатив?  
  
— Говорили, что у Профессора легко получить автомат…  
  
— Это глупо. Не тот предмет, к которому можно отнестись так… безответственно. Этот навык однажды может сохранить тебе жизнь.  
  
Корице не остаётся ничего иного как понуро опустить голову и согласиться. Она всё понимает, но не всегда следует голосу разума больше полагаясь на своё сердце, на свою внутреннюю «чуйку», которая сейчас подсказывает не рассматривать узор её одеяла, а смотреть Мяте в глаза. Собственно, так она и поступает, встречая странный, даже завораживающий блеск в глазах напротив.  
  
— Приглашаю тебя на прогулки по крышам, — говорит Мята спустя минуту их «гляделок».  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Корица попыталась соскочить с этой сомнительной идеи, но по уверенному и твердому взгляду Мяты поняла — спорить бесполезно.  
  
Прогулки по крышам — то мероприятие среди студентов, которое вроде бы секрет под семью печатями, но все о нём знают. Даже преподаватели и декан в том числе, которые неоднократно предостерегают в начале года о непозволительности и нелегальности прогулок, угрожая отчислением, если кто-то будет пойман на этом противозаконном деле. Однако, прогулки уже настолько стали частью студенческого цикла, своего рода традицией среди первокурсников, частью посвящения в ряды студентов этой Академии, что преподаватели просто закрывали глаза.  
  
Вроде бы и запрещено, но вроде и бы и нет.  
  
Корице с лёгкостью удавалось косить от сомнительных прогулок на высоте крыш старого города, даже своё посвящение она пропустила. Но что-то внутри неё подсказывало, нашёптывало — в этот раз не прокатит.  
  
Весь вечер перед назначенной датой Корица провела в выборе подходящего наряда. Одевать что-то красивое рука не поднялась, мало ли какие непредвиденные обстоятельства возникнут? Да и никто не следит особо за чистотой крыш, там должно быть очень грязно. Этому принципу следовала Корица, выбрав в итоге темные удобные джинсы, кроссовки и футболку. Немного подумав, она захватила и кожаную куртку, чтобы не замёрзнуть.  
  
Внутри было навязчивое желание одеть то классное платье, что она купила летом, но практичность всё же победила. Да и к тому же у них ведь не свидание, чтобы она тут прихорашивалась.  
  
— Готова? — поинтересовалась Мята, сидящая на подоконнике. Сквозь открытое окно в комнату врывался свежий воздух, всё ещё хранящий в себе зной ушедшего дня.  
  
— Может телепортируемся сразу на место? — Корица нарочно проигнорировала тот изучающий взгляд Мяты, блуждающий по ней. Сейчас ей с лихвой хватало адреналина из-за предстоящих прогулок по крышам и уж точно она не собиралась совсем загонять себя в гроб, думая параллельно и о взглядах Мяты.  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что мы идём на посвящение? — на губах Мяты появляется усмешка, прежде чем та переплетает их пальцы вместе и шепчет в ухо. — Глубокий вдох.  
  
Тело вмиг охватывает лёгкость, а ворвавшийся в комнату ветерок подхватывает Корицу, выталкивая в ночь вслед за Мятой.  
  
Академия расположена в самом центре старого города с его черепичными крышами, дымоходами и мансардными окнами. В этом есть своя романтика и очарование и Корица непременно бы оценила всё это, не будь она сейчас до ужаса напугана.  
  
— Расслабься, — советует Мята, легко отталкиваясь от остроконечного ветряка в форме петуха на одной из крыш. Её движения плавны и неспешны, она парит с крыши на крыши, не отпуская руки Корицы, плывя по воздуху, словно рыбка в глубине океана.  
  
— Легко тебе говорить, — голос Корица задрожал. — Ты так грациозна…  
  
— А ты поджимаешь ноги, я тебя словно на буксире тяну, — ворчит она, остановившись на парапете Городской Библиотеки. — Не думай о том, что под тобой. Сейчас ты невесома и пока держишь меня за руку не упадёшь.  
  
— Не могу, — всхлипывает Корица, чувствуя, как крыша уходит из-под ног. — Сколько тут этажей? Сто?  
  
— Пять вообще-то, — улыбается Мята.  
  
— Смешно тебе?  
  
— Да, ты забавная.  
  
— Рада, что тебе весело, — Корица закрывает глаза и старается глубже дышать, но от этого голова начинает кружиться ещё сильнее.  
  
— Можешь прижаться ближе, если так боишься, — как бы между прочим говорит Мята, гладя вдаль, где раздаются всполохи магических неоновых огней, видимых лишь их глазам.  
  
— Кто я такая, чтобы отказываться, — Корица незамедлительно сокращает расстояние между ними, обнимая свободной рукой Мяту за плечи. Та, вероятно, не ожидала, что Корица согласится, иначе как объяснить этот удивлённый взгляд?  
  
— Лучше?  
  
— Тебя удобно обнимать, — шепчет Мяте на ушко и чувствует, как понемногу дрожь уходит.  
  
— Ты хочешь что-то сказать по поводу моего роста? — Мята мнётся немного, не зная куда деть свою руку, но всё же обхватывает Корицу за талию, прижимая ближе.  
  
— Нет, — сдерживает себя Корица, хотя так и хочется сказать как идеален её рост для поцелуев. И о чём это она только думает?! О поцелуях. С ума сошла.  
  
Виной тому, определённо, ночное небо, усеянное миллиардами звёзд. Оно навевает неуместную здесь и сейчас романтику, ставя обеих в неловкое положение. Хотя… может неловко тут только Корице? Мята, вроде, выглядит вполне уверенной и расслабленной.  
  
Они ещё стоят некоторое время в тишине, прислушиваясь к далёкому шуму редких машин, спешащих доставить своих хозяев домой, да к ритмичным звукам вечеринки на крыше заброшенного театра. И Корице совсем не хочется идти в эту толпу уже изрядно пьяных студентов, что отмечают первую сессию этого учебного года.  
  
— Готова двигаться дальше? — спрашивает Мята и, не дожидаясь ответа, делает прыжок в противоположную от вечеринки сокурсников сторону. Корица даже не успевает возмутиться, поглощённая процессом перелёта с одной крыши на другую. С каждым новым прыжком она всё больше признаёт, что в этом что-то есть. Не чувствовать под собой поверхности, видеть под ногами пропасть, быть пылинкой, любовно подхваченной теплым ночным ветром. Так… будоражит.  
  
— Это оранжерея? — Корица удивлённо осматривается, отмечая многочисленные деревья и цветы, что растут прямо на крыше, пробиваясь сквозь черепицу.  
  
— Это место построено на лей-линиях, поэтому тут так неестественно, вопреки всем законам природы растут эти растения, — поясняет Мята, заметив восторженный взгляд Корицы, которая сейчас внимательно рассматривала не в сезон цветущую вишню, лепестки которой усеивали всю поверхность крыши. — Я тебя сейчас отпущу, готова?  
  
— А можно без этого? — Корица в панике прижимается ближе и сильнее сжимает ладонь. Она только привыкла к невесомости и ощутить сейчас на себе всю тяжесть земного притяжения не готова от слова совсем.  
  
— Мне, конечно, льстит, что ты не хочешь меня отпускать, но я не могу поддерживать чары так долго, мне нужно передохнуть.  
  
Корица, отругав себя за забытые основы левитации, нехотя отпускает руку и мгновенно падает на черепицу, не в силах справиться с навалившейся гравитацией, что потянула её вниз. Сил не было даже на то, чтобы руку поднять, в отличие от Мяты, что вполне комфортно себя чувствовала и неторопливо присела рядом, подтягивая к себе Корицу ближе, подальше от края.  
  
— Тяжко, — кряхтит Корица, устраиваясь поудобнее, насколько это вообще возможно на расположенной под наклоном черепичной крыше, среди пробивающихся то тут, то там корней.  
  
— Чем ты только занималась всё это время на факультативе? Ты вообще ни разу не левитировала?  
  
— Неа, — коварно улыбается Корица, почёсывая кончик носа, в душе гордясь своими небольшим достижениям.  
  
— Как тебя вообще к защите допустили?  
  
— Не будь занудой.  
  
Корица старательно игнорировала взгляд, которым её сверлила Мята, пытаясь сосредоточиться на небе и звуках ночного города, но попробуй это сделать, когда твой краш сидит рядом, да ещё так внимательно смотрит на тебя.  
  
 _Что она пытается разглядеть?_  — в панике спрашивала себя Корица, всё пыталась придумать отвлекающую тему, чтобы хоть немного разбавить эту вмиг сгустившуюся атмосферу. Как на зло в голову лезла одна чепуха.  
  
— Это ты сняла с меня проклятие? — глаза Корицы расширяются от осознания того, что только что сорвалось с её языка. Видимо тело в стрессовых ситуациях работает отдельно от мозга, как иначе объяснить тот вопрос, который она только что озвучила.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вот так просто? — не верит, переспрашивает, потому что она мариновалась с этим столько дней, а Мяте ничего не стоило признать этот маленький факт. Как же то её странное поведение на следующее утро? Корице казалось, будто та не хотела, чтобы о поцелуе кто-то знал. Так почему же сейчас она так легко созналась?  
  
— А что скрывать? Тебе нужна была помощь, — пожимает плечами, — я помогла.  
  
— Как у тебя получилось? Ведь поцелуй должен… — Корица запнулась, подбирая нужную фразу, описывающую всю суть спасительных, исцеляющих поцелуев.  
  
— Что-то значить? — предположила Мята, вновь ухмыляясь.  
— Да…  
— Корица, — она указательным пальцем за подбородок повернула голову Корицы к себе, — проклятье снято, разве тебе нужны ещё какие-то объяснения?  
  
 _Ох, чёрт._


End file.
